


泥板诗歌

by Ivansher



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, 日研 - Freeform, 研日 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivansher/pseuds/Ivansher
Summary: 第七十二个泥像是一只乌鸦。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma





	泥板诗歌

研磨不喜欢这份工作。神够多了，少他一个没有区别。他喜欢待在神殿里，应付零星几个祈祷，然后回去玩他的泥盘。

他捏过七十一个泥像，有些奇形怪状，有些状似人形。它们分成几个联盟，争夺泥盘里的世界。研磨偶尔指挥几个，更多时候什么也不做，只是加入新的泥像。

第七十二个泥像是一只乌鸦。他刚添上最后一根羽毛，泥像就喊起来：我肯定有一个名字！

太麻烦了。研磨拒绝了他。

那就叫翔阳吧！乌鸦扇了扇翅膀，橘色的羽毛变成男孩灿烂的头发。

翔阳抓住神的指尖，把他拉进泥盘里，去认识泥像的伙伴和对手。

很有趣吧！你想加入吗？

这里是翔阳的世界啊。研磨抬起双手，自己果然变成了泥像。他望向泥盘之外，神殿正在坍塌，孤爪研磨的名字从碑文上剥落消散。

这里也是我的世界。研磨跟翔阳道别，一路上结识更多伙伴。泥盘的各个角落，新的泥像还在不断出生。

我们会再见面的，翔阳。


End file.
